


my only wish

by iwritetopassthetime



Category: wonder woman 1984 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like he deserves a hug, maxwell lord is a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetopassthetime/pseuds/iwritetopassthetime
Summary: Y/N is Alistair’s babysitter/governess. Maxwell becomes the dream stone. DRAMA
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	my only wish

**Author's Note:**

> written on a caffeine high so...  
> if you wanna check out the Tumblr version instead, go to my page @iwritetopassthetime  
> love y'all x

to read the Tumblr version >> [click here](https://iwritetopassthetime.tumblr.com/post/641114843551776768/my-only-wish)

* * *

Y/N knew there was something changed in Maxwell when she brought Alistair to his dad’s office. 

She was constantly with the two when it was Max’s weekend. The rest of the time it was only her and Alistair since Janine — Max’s ex wife, wasn’t really the motherly type. Y/N regularly thought how unfair it was to Max that the court didn’t give him sole custody of his boy after the divorce. She knew how the man doted on his son. And she knew the way Alistair spoke of his dad; there was a light in the little boy’s eyes. He loved his dad.

And who wouldn’t, Y/N would regularly think to herself. Maxwell was a wonderful person and a handsome man. He could ease it on the highlights in the hair, but Y/N admitted that they made him rather striking. But what she liked best was his devotion to his little family. In his business he could be arrogant, but to the people closest to him he was kind and caring. How cliché, the governess in love with the boss.

But there wasn’t a thing Y/N could do about it. She couldn’t possibly tell him out of fear of losing the job she enjoyed so much, or out of fear of losing _him_. He liked her company and he was happy she cared for Alistair when he wasn’t around but that was it. In her observations, Y/N had noticed no sign of any romantic affections from Maxwell towards her. She learned to be alright with it. Not everybody could get what they desired. And if the only way she could see the smile on Maxwell’s face was by taking care of his boy, she would do that. 

Y/N knew there was something changed in Maxwell when she brought Alistair to his dad’s office. The man looked dishevelled and tense, like he’d just been handed a burden so heavy he could crumble underneath it any time. But he covered it up so well in front of his son. His face lit up when he picked up little Alistair and held him close. Y/N’s heart warmed up, looking at them. However, she knew there was something underneath the surface and she intended to ask Maxwell about it.

There was a man waiting in his office and when he spoke to Maxwell he sounded so angry. Y/N knew the two men were about to have a heated discussion so she led Alistair away from his dad’s office but the boy couldn’t stay still. The old man and Max were arguing when Alistair broke from Y/N’s grip and ran to help his dad.

‘Loser!’ The man yelled over his shoulder at Maxwell and rudely pushed past Y/N.

The colour drained from Max’s face when he saw his son standing in the middle of his office and something in Y/N broke. She knew how hard Max worked for his dreams and for his son’s dreams. The pool, the helicopter. She knew Max was striving to reach the stars and bring them down to Earth so Alistair could be happy.

‘And you,’ Max put a smile on his face and knelt in front of Alistair, ‘will be so proud to be _my_ son.’

* * *

The three got inside the car that would take them to Maxwell’s home. Alistair was sat between Max and Y/N with his headphones, listening to something on the Walkman Janine had given him for Christmas, and was reading though a superhero comic book.

‘Maxwell,’ Y/N began, looking worriedly at her boss, ‘is everything alright?’

‘Of course, it is,’ Maxwell lied, smelling like he did in his infomercials. ‘Simon’s an asshole. I never should’ve worked with him in the first place.’

‘There’s something else you’re not telling me.’

Maxwell look at Y/N and she could see the conflict behind his eyes. That’s when she noticed the dark circles underneath them and the obvious signs of sleep deprivation. He was stressed and keeping up a front.

Maxwell looked down at Alistair who was oblivious to their conversation, too immersed in the fantastical stories in his book. ‘Trust me when I say that I’m gonna do something great. I’ll make him proud of me.’

Y/N wanted to say the Alistair is already proud of his dad. If only Max knew how much his son talked about him when he wasn’t around. When she was putting him to bed every night, he wanted to know how his daddy was and if he was also going to bed. When Alistair’s friends were over to Janine’s home, he talked about his dad like he was one of the superheroes in his comic book.

Before she could say anything they reached his house and got out of the car, leaving her no chance to assure Maxwell that all would be well. 

* * *

When Max became the dream stone he knew he could truly make people’s wishes come true. He knew that if anything could unite people in one single thing, it was the desire for something more. He understood that feeling well. He spent his whole life dreaming. He’d wished his father could’ve been a little kinder, he’d wished his schoolmates wouldn’t bully him, he’d wished his wife would’ve been a better mother to his son, but all that he really wished for in the world was for Alistair and Y/N to be happy. They were the only family he had in this world. Alistair was his everything and Y/N was what held them together. Maxwell knew without her Alistair would be all alone in Janine’s home and he was so glad she was in his and his son’s lives. Y/N was his angel.

That’s why when he returned to the states, high on the power of the stone, he called her and asked her to bring Alistair to his office. His head was thumping and his coughs wouldn’t stop even though he took vitamins and cough drops and anything that would make him get better. He understood that this was the price he had to pay for the power he’d gotten.

His assistant announced Alistair’s arrival and Max asked him to send his son and Y/N in. The two walked in hand in hand and Maxwell grinned. Y/N took in his state and an expression of worry took ahold of her beautiful features.

‘Max, what’s—‘

‘Everything’s good!’ He exclaimed with forced glee. ‘Come, come. I need to ask you both something.’ 

Alistair took cautious steps towards his dad and Y/N followed. Father and son sat on the sofa and Maxwell wrapped an arm around Alistair’s shoulders. Y/N crouched in front of the two and she carefully put a hand on Max’s knee. He looked at her and felt a sense of dread wash over him at the fear in her eyes. No, no, no, she mustn’t be afraid, there’s nothing to be afraid. His thoughts were rushing and the thoughts of the stone itself that had latched onto him like leeches were taking precedence. Maxwell put his hand over hers and squeezed it as a sign of reassurance. 

‘I’m telling you, I’m so close to becoming… more. So if there’s anything you desire anything. I’m… Alistair, whatever you want—‘

‘I just want to be with you, daddy,’ Alistair mumbled.

‘No!’ Maxwell pushed him away and Y/N’s hand flew away form his knee. ‘Y-you can wish for anything, don’t waste your wish. Never waste it! You could wish for something incredible. Y/N, tell him! If you had one wish what would you wish for?’

Y/N’s remained frozen in shock. She opened her mouth to speak several times but nothing came out. What would she wish for, Maxwell thought. Fame? Money?… Maybe even a family of her own with a good husband and a child, not unlike Alistair. A tiny voice at the back of Max’s mind snuck in the thought of him by her side as the husband and Max’s heart fluttered. If only he could wish for her to love him, but the last thing he wanted was to force her when she clearly didn’t feel anything more than what a friend would feel for another friend. 

‘Don’t waste your wish on something you already have, Alistair! You can wish for-for something else, for greatness, for success! That’s why I’m doing all of this. Don’t you see, m-my greatness is your greatness.’

‘Then,’ Alistair spoke in a small voice, ‘I wish for your greatness, daddy.’

Maxwell felt like a cold hand had just squeezed his shoulder as the wish was granted. ‘No,’ he whimpered. He looked down at his son and took his face in his hands, kissing his forehead. 

‘Alistair, come with me.’ Y/N said with a trembling voice and grabbed Alistair’s hand, leading him out of the office. Maxwell protested, but Y/N held up a hand to stop him and instead looked down at the little boy and spoke in a calm manner. ‘Wait for me outside, I need to speak to your daddy for a moment. Then we’ll go see if we can get hot dogs, alright.’

Alistair nodded and walked out of his father’s office, with his head hung low.

‘What the hell are you doing, Maxwell?’ Y/N turned around to face him. Her eyes were filled with angry tears. ‘Please, please, tell me what is going on. Just,’ she took a step towards him and placed a tentative hand on his cheek, ‘whatever is going on, I can- I can help you. Please, you’re scaring me and you’re scaring _him_.’

‘Y/N, you don’t understand.’ Max moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, wiping the first tear that slid down her cheek. ‘I can— I can make your biggest dream come true. I’ve— I have gained the power to do that. I wanted to grant Alistair his wish, but… Anything. _Anything_ , Y/N! Whatever you want I can give it to you!’

‘There’s one t-thing,’ Y/N whispered, looking at Maxwell’s chest. ‘But you can’t, Maxwell. You can’t give it to me.’

‘I can, Y/N! I will give you anything you say you wish if you only say so, because I l—‘

‘Maxwell, I’m taking Alistair back home. It’s not safe for him here.’ Y/N pulled away from him and rushed out of the office, leaving Maxwell with a crack in his heart.

* * *

Diana’s lasso was tightly wrapped around Maxwell’s ankle and she spoke to the world. Renounce your wish, renounce your wish, renounce your wish. Max felt the power of the stone tearing him from the inside. No, he could do it! He was going to be a hero! To the world, to his son and Y/N. 

Visions appeared before Max’s eyes: his dad hitting his mum, his dad yelling, his classmate laughing at him. All the pain in his life. All the times he’d felt small and insignificant. All the times he’d wished for something better.

And then all he could see was Y/N, clutching Alistair’s hand, running in the street. Surrounded by people who were screaming and rushing about and hitting each other. Alistair was in tears, so was Y/N. She looked around in panic, searching for a safe place. She asked Alistair to keep going, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. In the commotion a man slammed into Y/N who fell to the ground, bumping her head on the concrete pavement. Alistair called out her name. Cars rushed past him. People, holding guns, rifles, rushed past his little boy who was crouched next to the unconscious Y/N. Shots were fired and Alistair ducked his head, covering his ears. He called Y/N’s name again, shaking her shoulders, begging her to wake up. She stirred and looked up at him. Maxwell felt their fear. He felt everything they felt and more. 

‘Alistair!’ Max screamed. ’Y/N.’

‘Daddy!’ Max could hear Alistair’s voice calling out to him. He was so scared. He kept calling out for him, hoping his daddy would come and save him. Y/N hugged him to her chest as the two hid behind a short concrete wall. 

‘Max,’ Y/N whispered.

‘My son,’ Max turned to Diana, ‘I can see him. And my- my- I see them both. I hear them.’

‘Save them, Max.’ Was all Diana said.

The voices made Max’s head feel like it was going to explode but all he paid attention to was the fear that his son and the woman he loved were in danger. ‘I need to save them!’ He sobbed as the pain grew and then subsided as four words, rolled past his chapped lips, ‘I RENOUNCE MY WISH!’

The pain stopped and Max rushed outside the compound to find a way to get to his family.

* * *

Maxwell ran across the field where the helicopter had dropped him off. ‘Alistair,’ he screamed at the top of his voice. ‘Y/N!’

The place was in complete disarray. Chaos. It was his fault. What if he was too late?

‘Alistair,’ he screamed again. He couldn’t be late. He couldn’t lose them! ‘Alistair! Y/N!’

‘Daddy!’ Max heard his son’s voice. ‘Daddy!’

‘Alistair,’ Max turned around to see where the voice was coming from and then he saw them. Y/N, holding Alistair’s hand walking through the thick greenery that surrounded the field. ‘Alistair! Y/N!’

He ran towards them, willing all the strength in his body to not let him down. Alistair rushed towards him, Y/N staggered behind. 

‘Ali- Alistair!’ Max called as he collided with his son and picked him up, holding him as close as he could. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, baby.’ Max let his son down and knelt in front of him just as Y/N reached them and joined them on the ground, panting hard. 

‘I’m so sorry to the both of you.’ Maxwell cupped Y/N’s face with one hand while he kept the other on Alistair’s shoulder. ‘I’m sorry. I’ve been lying to you both.’ He looked at his son with tears in his eyes. ‘I’m not a great guy. In fact I’m a pretty messed up loser guy.’ 

‘I al- I almost lost you,’ he looked between the two. Y/N looked back at him and placed her hand over his, giving his palm a small peck. Her Maxwell was back. 

Max’s breath hitched and more tears threatened to fall when he said, ‘I just wish and I pray that… one day I’ll make you proud enough that you’ll be able to forgive me.’ Y/N’s own eyes filled with tears at Max’s words. ‘A-and love me.’ 

‘I don’t need you to make me proud. I love you, daddy. You’re my dad,’ Alistair whispered to his father who’s face completely fell apart as he hugged his son and cried on his shoulder. Y/N observed that tender moment between father and son. Max lifted his head just so he could see her too and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his embrace. 

‘I’m glad you’re back,’ she mumbled and Max laughed through salty tears.

‘I love you,’ he replied. ‘I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. But I love you. So much. You,’ he glanced at Alistair with a huge smile on his face, ‘and you, Y/N. You two are the most important people in my life.’

‘Does that mean that you’re gonna marry Y/N now?’ Alistair questioned and both his dad and his governess chuckled, then looked at each other.

‘I would if she’d have me,’ Maxwell admitted. 

Y/N didn’t know whether to laugh or cry so she pulled him into a kiss. Max held her face between his hands and felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness. Y/N felt the same. ‘Take me on a date first and I’ll give it a thought.’ 

The three of them stayed there, sitting on the grass. While the world around them disappeared into a whirl of greenery, clear skies and birdsong. 

‘That was my only wish,’ Y/N whispered to Maxwell. ‘All I want is you. I didn’t think you’d want me though.’

‘I thought _you_ wouldn’t want _me_ ,’ Maxwell shook his head. ‘What an idiot I was.’

Y/N pushed his fringe back and away from his eyes. She looked at him with all the love in her being. ‘I am incredibly fond of idiots.’

Maxwell laughed, bringing her in for another hug. Just him, his son and his love. His little family. All he wished for. And the only wish — with or without the aid of a magic stone — he’d never renounce.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated, you can even drop a quick "hello" that'd make my day!  
> love y'all x


End file.
